Sweets 'n' Treats
by wingkink
Summary: Cas and Gabriel run a little coffee shop, Sweets 'n' Treats. Gabriel likes to flirt with the tall suit Sam, whereas Cas prefers to admire the mechanic Dean. Destiel and Sabriel.
1. Chapter 1

Cas unlocked the door and shuffled through, rubbing his eyes as he walked around the counter and threw on his apron. He began to sort out the machine filters and switch on the lights, the little coffee shop coming to life with a low hum. Well, it was becoming more like a bakery every day. Gabriel continued to create new recipes and adding them to the coffee shop, he was even debating whether or not to change the name of the shop.

Cas hummed his favourite song, Hey Jude, as he began to wipe down the counters and brush the small layer of dust off the glass case. Working in his brother's coffee shop was a part time thing for Castiel, his real ambition was to be an author. He took writing classes at night to improve his skills, and carried a laptop with him everywhere for those moments when he had spare time to write. Cas kept his messenger bag under the counter, his laptop tucked away safely inside.

The coffee shop, Sweets 'n' Treats, opened a few months ago. Gabriel had always wanted a place to try and sell his baked goods, and between the two of you, you came up with the idea of a coffee shop. Gabriel offered if Cas wanted to work with him, given the fact that his writing career hadn't exactly kicked off yet.

The coffee shop was small but simple. Cas had decided to go for the rustic look (Gabriel wanted pink and green which, in Cas' opinion, would have looked awful). The brickwork and wooden panelling created a pastoral effect, and the hanging bulbs brightened up the room. The little shop gave off a welcoming atmosphere, which was precisely the affect Castiel was going for.

"Cas! What are you doing here?" Gabriel poked his head around the door frame of the kitchen behind Cas.

Cas turned around and frowned at his brother, "I'm opening up the shop" he dangled the key in front of Gabriel's face. "What are you doing here?"

Gabe nodded and walked into the room, "I forgot about that."

"Gabriel," Cas stared at his older brother. "Were you baking all night again?"

Gabriel looked down at himself. His white apron was covered in a variety of stains, cake mixture was smeared on his face and above his eyebrow, and he even had chocolate chips in the front of his hair. "Maybe." Gabriel chuckled and skipped back into the kitchen, returning a few seconds later with a plateful of brownies. "Try 'em."

Cas nodded slightly and took a warm brownie off the plate, "They best not be like the previous batch" he said reluctantly.

Gabriel frowned, "Lemon brownies were a brilliant idea."

"They were revolting," Cas said bluntly. He looked at the brownie in his hand before taking a bite and almost moaning as the desert melted in his mouth. "Oh lord…"

Gabe grinned wildly and looked at Cas happily, "Good, right?!"

Cas nodded in response and took another off the plate, "We need to sell these. What are they? They taste of…"

"Marshmallows and chocolate chips" Gabe placed the plate on the counter and walked back into the kitchen. "I'm making more now!" he yelled out.

Cas smiled and placed the plate in the glass cabinet before making himself a glass of water. He then pulled out a stool from under the counter and sat down, devouring his second brownie.

The best thing working in the coffee shop, besides from his brother's baking, was the green-eyed customer. For the past two months, ever since the shop opened, he came in at seven am. A few minutes later his taller friend with long hair would meet him and they'd order their coffee. They'd spend the next half an hour talking with each other before leaving. Cas didn't know much about the man, except that he was probably a mechanic (given his overalls he wore), he was very good looking, and his coffee order. Cas also knew the man's name- Dean. His friend was called Sam, the taller one. Gabriel had a soft spot for him and often spent the morning flirting with him. Cas on the other hand didn't speak to Dean, he was way too nervous to say anything.

Castiel glanced at the clock, 6:55, and walked to the front to flip the sign over to 'open'. He returned to the counter and pushed his stool away before walking into the room to see Gabriel.

"Hey bro," he grinned over a bowl of mixture. "The hotties here yet?"

Cas blushed, "Not yet. Have you heard from Balthazar lately?" Balthazar was their brother, he had lived in Oxford for the past four years studying, but now he was moving back to the US.

Gabriel shook his head whilst he spooned out the mixture, "Nope. What time does his plane land?"

"In a few hours, I said I would pick him up from the airport so you'll have to watch the shop."

"No problem-o. I still can't believe you let him live with you" Gabriel chuckled.

"He's our brother, and he needs a place to stay" Cas frowned. "It was the right thing to do."

Gabriel was interrupted by the sound of the bell ringing as the door opened. Both of the boy's heads flew up and they looked at each other. "He's here" Gabe winked.

Cas groaned internally and walked back to the store front, smiling shyly at his customer. Dean grinned back at him, "Morning, Cas."

Castiel stopped walking, "How do you-"

"Your name tag, firstly. And I also asked your brother yesterday. He also told me that you were single…" Dean grinned boyishly.

Cas blushed and continued back to the counter, "Yes." Wow. The first time in two months and they were already talking, if four words meant talking. Cas couldn't help but continue to blush as he fumbled with his hands.

Dean's grin grew even wider, "I'll have-"

"A black coffee to go and a blueberry muffin?" Cas began working on the order, "Six twenty five please."

Dean chuckled and dug into his pockets for the money, "Do you remember everyone's orders or am I special?"

Cas blushed and busied himself with the order. He had never spoken with Dean this much before, not that he was complaining. He placed his coffee on the counter and the muffin on a small plate silently. Dean grinned and handed him the money before sitting in his usual seat and pulling out his phone.

Cas tended to the few other customers that came in before he saw Dean's friend Sam. Sam nodded at Dean before walking up to the counter. He wore a crisp suit and a dazzling smile.

"Hell big boy" Gabe strolled out of the kitchen and up to the counter. "I'll take this order, Cas."

Cas rolled his eyes as Sam smiled and began chatting with Gabriel. Cas swept down the counter and avoided the kitchen, knowing that the sight of his brother's mess would drive him insane.

Shortly after, Dean and Sam were sat down and talking whilst they drank their coffees. Cas and Gabriel were talking behind the counter, watching them every few seconds. "Do it." Gabriel said.

"I don't want to disturb them" Cas whispered back fiercely.

Gabe sighed dramatically and glared at Cas, "Do it or I'll keep all your tips" he threatened.

Cas squinted, "Fine." He reached into the glass case and took out two brownies, putting them on a small plate and looking at Gabe as he walked over to the table. "Sorry, but um, my brother made these this morning and would like you to taste them." Sam and Dean smiled up at Cas as they took the brownies off the plate. "No charge" Cas smiled.

The boys bit into the deserts greedily and grinned. Suddenly Gabriel was standing behind him, "So?!"

Sam chuckled, "They're great. Seriously."

Dean nodded, "Yeah. Any chance you could start selling some pie though? Love me some pie" Dean chuckled. Sam glared at him and Dean grinned, "What? He bakes, I'm sure he can make some pie."

Gabe slapped him on his back, making Dean almost choke on his brownie. "Sure thing."

Cas and Gabriel walked back over to the counter. They talked for a few minutes as they served other customers, but soon it was seven thirty. Dean and Sam stood up and began to gather their stuff together, but before they left, Dean strolled over to the counter and looked down at Cas.

He slid across a piece of paper, "For the free food, see ya tomorrow Cas." Then he winked and left.

Cas and Gabriel stared at the piece of paper for a few seconds after the men left, before Cas slowly reached out and touched the piece of paper warily, as if it may bite. He looked at his brother before unfolding the paper.

_Text me some time and we can arrange something x_

And below it was Dean's number.

Gabriel hit Cas hard on his shoulder, "Lucky bastard…"

Cas waved at Balthazar as his brother strode towards him with a relieved grin on his face. Castiel spent his last few hours at work staring at the piece of paper Dean gave him. Every now and then Gabriel would bark at him to get back to work, but Castiel was too distracted to focus.

Dean had given him his number. This had to be a joke, right? He wasn't anything exciting, he was plain and boring. Why had Dean given him his number? Castiel kept replaying these questions in his head all day.

Finally it was time to pick Balthazar up from the airport. Balthazar strode through the room, he wore a simple t-shirt and skinny jeans, paired with a blazer and boots, Balthazar had the best fashion sense out of everyone in his family.

"Cas! Thank the Lord you're here!" he engulfed Castiel in a hug, crushing his bones with his strength.

"Did you have a good flight, Balthazar?" he asked and took one of his cases before walking back to his car.

Balthazar groaned and placed his other suitcase in the trunk, "It was horrific. Personally, I don't think children should be allowed to fly." He sat in the passenger seat, "Stupid little brats" he mumbled.

Castiel laughed and drove, "How was England?"

"Brilliant. The women were gorgeous, the food was fantastic, and I came out with a degree in French Literature" he grinned. "And how have you been, Cassie?"

"I've been taking writing courses during the night" he began. Balthazar always cared about Cas' ambitions. "They've been very informative and useful. I have a novel idea, but I don't really have the time to write lately."

The blonde nodded, "That's good, Cas. I can't wait for you to have your first published book" he patted his brother on his knee. "Anything else… any guys in your life?" he raised an eyebrow.

Castiel bit his lip, "Maybe."

Balthazar burst into laughter, making Cas jump and almost swerve off the road. "Tell me about him."

Cas described Dean to him, how he had always watched him but never spoken to him. He tried his best not to come across like a stalker. Cas said how today he gave him his number and even showed him the small piece of paper he kept in his pocket. Balthazar was grinning from start to finish, laughing when Cas told him how Dean called him out on remembering his order.

"Have you text him yet?" he asked.

Cas frowned, "It's a bit early isn't it? He only gave me his number this morning…" Cas was unsure on dating rules. _Dating._ What if he and Dean did start to date? Cas smiled at the thought but then pulled his attention back to Balthazar. Best not to get ahead of himself.

"It's not going to hurt, will it?" Balthazar grinned at Cas.

Cas bit his lip and drove round the corner, only a few minutes away from his flat. "And say what? This has never happened before."

"Lucky for you, I have had my fair share in relationships" Balthazar winked and slipped his hand into Cas' trench coat pocket.

"What are you doing? Stop it!" Cas looked shocked and violated as Balthazar dug his hand in even further. A few seconds later and he pulled out Cas' phone, and the little note Dean gave him. He began to type in the number before typing a message. "Balthazar. What are you doing? Stop it. Don't make me pull this car over" Cas warned. "Don't you _dare_ text him."

But Balthazar was too fast for Cas. He clicked send a tossed his phone back into his brother lap and winked at his mortified face. "I helped."

Cas pulled the car into his space outside the block of flats and glared at his brother before he opened the phone.

_Hey sexy, thanks for your number. You free tomorrow night? Cas x_

Cas read over the message several times before his face turning unbearably red. He whipped his head up to growl at Balthazar, "I can't _believe _you!"

"Oh come on, Cassie. I bet he replies" he grinned.

"You ruined my chances you bastard!" Cas fumed and flew out of the car. "You can carry your own cases up the stairs" he hissed as he stormed off to his apartment.

That was it. His life was over. Balthazar had ruined any chance Cas ever had at dating Dean. He knew it was too good to be true, something had to go wrong eventually. Cas collapsed onto his sofa as he watched Balthazar groan and haul the cases into the living room.

"Cassie, I'm sor-"

Balthazar was interrupted by Cas' text alert. Cas widened his eyes and dug his hand into his pocket and retrieved his phone.

_Hey, Cas. Im glad u txt. Yh Im free tmrw night. Dinner? My treat. Xxx_

Cas stood up slowly and showed his brother the text, "No need to thank me, Cassie. I'll put these cases in my room" he chuckled and walked away.

Cas sat back down. Dean had text back. He had a date. Dean was glad he replied. He was going to dinner with Dean. On a date.

Cas reopened the message and quickly typed a reply.

_Sorry about that. My brother, Balthazar, sent the text. Cas x_

Two minutes later and he got a reply.

_So u dnt want 2 go out 4 dinner? _

Cas breathed in sharply.

_No! I'd love to go to dinner with you tomorrow night. I was just apologising for my brother's forwardness. Cas x_

He waited impatiently for a reply.

_Gr8. Does that mean u think Im sexy 2? Xxx_

Cas chuckled.

_I'm not complaining… Cas x_

_Tease. Should I pick u up at 7? Xxx_

_Sounds great. I look forward to seeing you. Cas x_

_Gr8. I gotta get back 2 work. See ya later, Cas xxx_

"Stop smiling, you look like an obsessed teenager" Balthazar walked back into the room and sat down next to Castiel. "I've unpacked. I take it that you have good news?"

Cas grinned at the man, "He's taking me out to dinner tomorrow at seven."

He patted Cas on the back, "Good for you. Now are you going to show me this coffee shop or not?"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- thanks for all the positive feedback. I wrote loads on this one, sorry.

Dean hummed as he got out of his car and drank some of his coffee, he had stopped off at the coffee shop earlier to meet Sam as usual but Castiel wasn't there. He asked Gabriel where he was and was told that he was with his brother at his apartment, helping him unpack and get things sorted. Gabriel gave Dean Cas' apartment address from Cas so he would know where to pick him up later on this evening.

Dean nodded at the men bent over the cars and strolled up to Bobby's office, he knocked on the door and walked in without waiting for an answer. Bobby was sat behind the desk, his feet up on the table and drinking from a large mug.

"Dean," he nodded. "What's new?"

Dean sat down opposite him, "I'm gonna need to finish up early today, Bobby" he smiled. "That okay?"

Bobby sat up properly and frowned at the man, "Why's that?"

"I got uh… personal stuff" Dean shrugged it off. "I swear I'll work extra tomorrow if you need it."

Bobby got up and walked to a file drawer; he pulled out a file and tossed it at Dean. "Get this done by the end of the day and you can leave once you're done. Everything alright, you haven't gotten yourself into trouble have you, boy?"

Dean laughed but abruptly stopped once he opened the file, "Bobby this kinda fix up would usually take me days! How am I supposed to do it in a few hours?!"

Bobby shrugged and sat back down, "Get the job done and you can go" he said.

Dean huffed and stood up, "Thanks, I guess…"

Dean spent his next few hours bent over the hood of a car, working away constantly. He had to get this done if he was gonna make his date tonight and there was no way he was gonna miss it. Behind him, Adam and Carl were working on other cars. Adam was new at Bobby's auto shop; he had taken the job a few months ago and was trying desperately to make a good impression. Carl had worked there for almost as long as Dean had. He was helping Adam with a big client, showing him how to fix up the car properly.

Dean would usually be joking around with them, flicking them with rags and eating greasy food. But Dean had to concentrate. Jo, who worked the phones part-time, skipped into the garage and leant against the car Dean was working on.

"Woah, you're working hard" she huffed in amazement. "How long you been working?"

Dean didn't look up as he slid under the vehicle, "Couple hours. Need to get it done soon" he yelled to be heard.

"What's the hurry?" she laughed and tossed Adam and Carl a beer. "You got time."

"No, he's got a date" Adam chuckled.

Dean banged his head on the car as he slid out and stood up, "What?"

"Yeah. Sam told me that you finally asked out the cute barista at the coffee shop. What's his name… Charlie?"

"Castiel" Dean said quickly, and then blushed.

"Is _that_ why you're leaving here early, you got a date tonight?" Bobby walked out of the office and leant against one of the cars.

Dean huffed and hid his face as he got back to work, "What's the big deal? Doesn't matter…" he mumbled.

"Sure thing, lover boy" Jo bumped her hips against his as she cackled and walked into Bobby's office.

Dean grumbled something about 'stupid Sammy' as he wiped his brow. His phone vibrated in his pocket and he jumped. He got out his phone and checked the text.

_Hey, Dean. Are we still okay for tonight? Cas x_

Dean chuckled at the text message, *Cas was so cute.*

Cute? Did Dean just think he was cute? What was he, a teenage girl? He shook his head as he typed back a reply.

_Obvs, Cas. I cnt w8. U ever been 2 the Roadhouse? Xxx_

Jo's mother, Ellen, ran the roadhouse. It wasn't very popular but Dean had known Ellen for years, it was like a second home to him.

_Once before. I look forward to it. Cas x_

_See u 2nite, xxx_

Dean grinned and returned his phone to the pocket before looking back at the car again. This thing was seriously beaten up. It had a large dent in the front and a rattling noise coming from inside which Dean couldn't figure out where it came from. On top of that, the paint work was ruined and the car could really use new tyres. This was going to take far too long for Dean's liking.

Cas huffed and plonked down onto his bed. For almost an hour now he had been trying to find a suitable outfit for his date. To no avail. The logical side of Castiel's brain told him that his date wasn't for another seven hours. Cas had all this nervous energy and he didn't know how to get rid of it. He leant back down onto the bed and groaned into his hands, was this a bad idea? What if Dean found out that he didn't like him and stopped coming to the coffee shop? Cas' stomach churned at the idea. He needed help and he needed it fast. Cas sat up and grabbed his mobile off his bed side table and called his brother. Gabriel told him that he should come back to the coffee shop for a few hours and return at five, ready for his date. Cas agreed and walked back into his living room to see Balthazar sat down watching the television.

"Balthazar? We're supposed to be helping you unpack" he frowned.

"I'm working!" he cried without averting his gaze from the screen.

Cas rolled his eyes, "We took a short break."

"An hour ago you walked into that room and started to fuss about your clothing, which you should always come to me for. So I decided to wait for you to finally give up, which I knew you would, and come back." Balthazar switched off the TV and stood up suddenly, "Plus I'm bored so either we go do something or I'm taking you out to a bar."

Cas frowned, "Its twelve o'clock, Balthazar."

"I know places" he shrugged it off.

"Then you can come with me to the coffee shop," Cas nodded and picked his trench coat off the hanger. "I'll be working there for a few hours before coming back to get ready for tonight."

Balthazar whistled as he walked through the coffee shop doors. He decided that he was too tired to see the shop last night so this was the first time that he was seeing it. He strolled around the shop and grinned at Gabriel when he popped up behind the counter. Gabe smiled at his brother and walked around to hug him and pat him on his back.

"Gabriel, so good to see you" Balthazar grinned.

Gabe chuckled, "You too. So…" he gestured to the coffee shop. "What do you think?"

Balthazar nodded appreciatively, "Quite the little shop you have going here. Good business?"

"Great," Gabe proceeded to give Balthazar a tour around the shop.

Castiel walked behind the counter and threw on an apron. Best to kill some time before his date. He served the customers and cleaned down the counters whilst he talked to his two brothers. It was nice to see Balthazar given that he hadn't in over four years, although if he continued to snore as loud as he did last night then Cas would have to do something about it.

Gabe brought out a plate of cupcakes from the kitchen with Balthazar and placed them on the counter, "Eat" he ordered.

Cas nodded gratefully, in all his nervous excitement for the date he hadn't had anything to eat today. He picked up a fluffy pink cupcake and took a large bite, smiling and nodding at Gabriel to show he enjoyed it. Gabriel beamed at his brother and stared expectantly at Balthazar.

"How many calories are in this?" he frowned.

Gabriel almost choked on his own cupcake, "What? I have no idea, who cares?"

Balthazar rolled his eyes, "I've been on a strict regime, Gabriel." But he took a bite slowly and chuckled. "It's good."

Gabriel ducked back into the kitchen to bring more out and place them behind the glass case. The shelf displaying the deserts was practically bursting. Gabe had made two different kinds of cupcakes, one with pink frosting and one with chocolate, coffee cake, blueberry and triple chocolate chip muffins, and several other types of deserts.

"We're going to need to expand the display case if you continue to bake this much" Cas spoke with a mouth full of food. "Although I'm not complaining."

Gabriel rolled his eyes, "I'm working on pie recipes for your boyfriend, Cas."

Cas inhaled sharply, "He's not my boyfriend."

"Not yet" chimed Gabriel and Balthazar.

"Oh lord," Castiel murmured. "Balthazar-"

"Don't worry, Cassie. I'm here to help" Balthazar walked into Castiel's room and stopped at the sight before him.

Cas was sat at the end of his bed with his head in his hands. He had just came out of his shower and little droplets of water ran down his neck and onto his towel. Behind him was an array of shirts and jeans strewn across the bed. Clothes and underwear were scattered across the floor around him, which made his brother chuckle.

"_We're_ here to help" Gabriel corrected him.

He had closed the shop early in order to come back with Balthazar and Castiel to help him prepare for his date. Dean would be here in forty minutes and all Cas was wearing was a towel and a frown.

"What do I wear?" Cas tore at his hair as he stood up. "This is impossible."

Balthazar patted his brother on the back, "No need to fret, Cassie. As you know, I have the best fashion sense out of the lot of us."

Gabriel rolled his eyes, "Yeah, don't worry lil bro. Where's he taking you anyway?"

"The Roadhouse, Harvelle's I think, we went there about a year ago, remember?" Cas mumbled.

Gabe nodded and looked at Balthazar, "Harvelle's is very… rustic. Wind-worn wood, for drinkers and bar fights mostly. But the food is great and the people seem friendly enough, it's not bad."

Balthazar nodded, "Charming." He looked at Cas' clothes and mumbled to himself as he picked up items and throw them over his shoulder. He picked up a sweater vest and widened his eyes. "Please tell me you don't wear this atrocity" he demanded.

Cas blushed mildly, "It's comfy" he groaned.

Balthazar shook his head at his brother and rolled his eyes with disbelief, it was disgusting. He threw it behind him despites Cas' silent protests and continued to look for suitable outfits. After several minutes, he finally picked up a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and an off-white shirt. He nodded and shoved them in Cas' hands, "I bought you these and the tags are still on them" he mock frowned. "Try them on, they should still fit."

Cas rolled his eyes, "They're incredibly tight, Balthazar."

Gabriel jumped onto the bed and looked up at his brother, "Try them on, Cas. You'll look fine."

Cas nodded reluctantly and walked into his ensuite. "And you're not wearing that dirty trench coat!" Balthazar yelled through the door.

"Yes I am!" he called back.

"Does he wear anything else?" Balthazar asked Gabriel.

"Never. It's worrying, really" Gabriel grabbed a chocolate bar out of his pocket and bit into it.

"I can still hear you" Cas yelled as he shoved on his jeans.

He walked back into his bedroom and raised his eyebrows at his brothers. They beamed up at him. The jeans hugged his legs and specifically his ass in all the right ways, paired with the shirt that brought out the blue in his eyes.

"Perfect" Balthazar smiled.

Cas inhaled sharply as there was a knock on the door, "He's here" he whispered to his brothers.

"Are you _going_ to answer the door?" Gabriel asked.

Cas nodded and stood up before shuffling to the door, he stopped. He couldn't do this. His hands couldn't stop shaking at his sides. He couldn't open the door, let alone go on a date! But his brother's stern looks made him reach out and take the plunge.

Dean smiled down at him. "Hey, Cas." He wore a pair of baggy jeans that hung off his hips. On top he wore a crisp blue shirt and a leather jacket over it. Cas was too busy to notice his clothes though, he couldn't stop staring at his eyes. They looked so bright in the dim hallway light; every time he blinked it seemed that the shade of green was just a little bit different. And his smile… you could kill a guy with that smile. His lips looked so pink compared to the white of his teeth and Cas wanted to desperately reach out and press his lips against Dean's. "You okay, Cas?"

Cas realised that he had been staring at Dean for far too long. He nodded and blushed, "Sorry. I…um… I would invite you in but my brothers are here" he smiled weakly.

"I know" Dean chuckled and nodded behind Cas.

Cas turned around and saw Balthazar and Gabriel stood only a couple of metres behind him. They were smiling slyly and winked at Dean who shyly smiled back. Cas huffed, "As you can see, you can't come in."

"Oh come on Cassie, let us meet the guy" Balthazar grinned even more.

"Cassie?" Dean whispered as he walked past Cas and inside the apartment.

Cas blushed and shut the door, "Don't ask. Balthazar and Gabriel, this is Dean…"

"Winchester" Dean added.

"This is Dean Winchester," Cas blushed. "Dean, this is my brother Gabriel, who you've already met briefly, and Balthazar. He'll be living with me for a while."

Dean shook both of their hands, "Yeah, my brother has said a lot about you" he nodded to Gabriel.

"Sam's your brother?" Gabriel asked. "Wow. Your parents did a great job" he chuckled.

"And we're leaving" Cas said firmly with a scowl at Gabriel, placing a protective arm on Dean and moving him to the door. "Goodbye."

Dean chuckled as he and Cas walked down the flight of stairs and towards the door. Dean held the door open for Cas as he walked through and guided him to his car. It was a beautiful black, '67 Chevy Impala. Cas widened his eyes appreciatively and Dean chuckled.

"Yeah, Baby sure is a beauty alright" he held the car door open for Cas with a wink before sliding in the front seat.

"Baby?" Cas questioned.

"Her name" Dean said with a blush. "You got a ride?"

"A poor excuse for one" Cas chuckled. "But it does its job."

"So tell me about yourself."

Cas wasn't expecting that. To be fair, he'd only been on three dates in his life before, but that had never happened before. Usually there's mindless chatter followed by food. But Dean had talked and smiled with Cas all the way to the roadhouse. He walked inside and nodded at one of the waitresses before taking a seat in one of the booths. It was a small place, more like a bar. Music played quietly in the background behind the low hum of conversation and the clatter of cutlery.

"About myself?" Cas raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I mean, I know your name and where you work. But that's about it" Dean chuckled and drank from his beer he had ordered.

"Well, um, my name is Castiel Novak" he began. He told Dean how he grew up a few states over, lived there all his life. Then he went to Stanford to study English literature as he wanted to be an author. But given the fact that he couldn't support himself doing that, he was working at the coffee shop for now. He said how he attended night classes for writing in order to help himself, but then he stopped. "Sorry, I've been talking for a long time."

Dean frowned, "Don't apologise, Cas. You got an idea for a book?" he nodded.

Cas blushed, "I do, but I don't have much time to write. It's a paranormal theme, and maybe a romance too?"

Dean nodded, "Sounds great."

A blonde woman bound over to the table and slid into the booth, "Hey Dean. This must be Castiel" she shined. She had a small, thin frame, but her large smile made up for it. "Dean told me about you."

Dean sighed, "Jo." He turned back to Cas, "Cas, this is my friend- Jo. She works part time at the auto shop with me, but her mom also runs this place."

"Dean told you about me?" Cas asked with a small blush.

"Oh yeah, he was _real_ nervous about meeting you tonight" she nudged Dean.

"Johanna Beth, you either take these boys' orders or leave them alone." A strong voice drifted through the joint. A woman with dirty blonde hair and a disapproving smile strolled up to the table. "I'm sorry, Dean. This girl giving you trouble?" She turned to Cas, "I'm Ellen, I run the place."

Jo rolled her eyes and stood up, "Can I help you this evening?" she said to Dean and Cas.

"Finally" Dean muttered. "Bacon and cheese burger, thanks."

"So the usual," Jo said. "And you Castiel?"

He looked at the menu she had brought over, "The same please."

Jo nodded and strolled away, talking with her mother. Dean raised an eyebrow at Cas, "Big meal for a small guy like you."

"Is that a challenge?" Cas joked.

Dean laughed, "If you eat it all, I get to take you out on another date."

Cas smiled, "And if I don't?"

"Then _you_ get to take _me_ on a date" he winked.

Cas ate _all_ of the burger. All of it, including the fries and he drank two beers. Dean was amazed, he certainly didn't think that would happen. Cas smiled and leant back slightly in his seat, "That was delicious."

Dean laughed, "Glad you thought so."

"I win" Cas said sleepily.

"Yes you do" Dean winked again. "Pie?"

Cas leant forward, "I don't think I could eat it all."

"That's alright, we'll share" Dean's corner of his lip titled up. "Pecan pie?"

"Sounds great."

Dean and Cas spent the remainder of the hour sharing a slice of pie. Dean had some smeared on the side of his lip, making Cas giggle. He leant forward and rubbed it off for Dean, which sent shivers down his spine as he touched him. Dean wouldn't stop smiling, his eyes shone as he did, which made Cas smile.

Once Dean had paid for the meal, although Cas wanted to pay for his half but he ignored him, Dean and Cas walked out of the roadhouse with a smile to Jo and Ellen before heading back to his car. Dean and Cas talked the way back to his apartment and up to his door, before stopping outside and staring at each other.

"I had a great time tonight" Dean cooed.

Cas' stomach did flips. He couldn't believe that things had gone so well, it was the perfect date. "Me too. You didn't have to walk me back to my door" he said quietly.

"Of course I did," he stepped closer. "Otherwise I wouldn't be able to do this." Dean leant down and pressed his lips against Castiel's.

Cas stood still for a moment, before tentatively returning the kiss. Dean tasted of beer and pie, which made Cas giggle inside. He hummed against Dean's lips, and opened his mouth more. He wanted more of Dean, needed more. Dean pressed one of his hands behind Cas' head and the other around his back to pull him closer. Cas leant into Dean's frame and inhaled his scent, leather and a deep musk. Cas moaned quietly when Dean placed his hand on his ass and squeezed gently, "You look so good in those jeans" he said, finally breaking the kiss.

Cas giggled and blushed, "Wow" he breathed out.

Dean snorted, "That good, huh? Any chance I can come in?" he asked.

Cas shook his head, "My brothers are here, remember?" Dean nodded. "And I never do on a first date."

That made Dean laugh, "Well I guess I'll have to take you out soon then."

"I'm free most nights except Wednesdays and Mondays" Cas whispered. They were standing so close and he couldn't stop staring at his plump lips. "Writing courses."

Dean nodded, "How about Thursday? Two days away…" Cas leant up and kissed Dean again. "I don't know if I can wait that long" Dean growled against Cas.

"Well you'll have to, Dean" Cas said playfully. "Thank you for a great night."

Dean smiled, "Text me, Cas." He kissed Cas firmly on his lips once more before walking away, leaving Cas breathless and leaning against his door.


End file.
